(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys, and more particularly to fabricated toys utilized for play, education, etc. of infants.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It has been well known in the past that an assembling toy is combined in such a way that plural members are fitted to each other to assemble something with a predetermined shape.
In such a conventional assembling toy, however, there has been a problem that since individual members are merely combined, the toy has no sufficient fun and infants could quickly be tired of such a toy, though they begin to assemble the toy to play, with interest at first.